Connections
by 13mindlessthoughts
Summary: Naruto is killed and Hinata takes a bad turn. So her father sends her to a new school to start over. Not knowing that she was being watched by the gang that took Naruto from her she trys to make new friends and forget what happened. sasuxhina


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

TTTT Naruto

The perfect place, the perfect view, the perfect person. Everything was just right.

"It's so nice out here." Hinata's voice took me out of my daze to look around at all the lights below us.

"Thanks for coming with me." I told her letting a smile creep onto my lips and I closed my eyes tight so I could smell the air.

"Tomorrow. Everything, can you just imagine!" I was already standing up. I couldn't hold the joy that was inside of me.

"I have it all planned out. I know that we are still young and all but we love each other and we should be together!" I yelled.

Hinata had a small smile on her face, a lone tear falling from her eye. Wasn't she happy?

"What's wrong? Should I wait! No, no, is this a bad place… I-"

"No, Naruto! It is perfect." she quickly wiped her tear to the side and her smile grew bigger

I was so glad she approved. Hinata is my best friend and always will be.

"Just imagine," I kneeled on one knee on the ground in front of her taking her hand into mine.

"Sakura and me." I pulled out the ring from my pocket. "Me and Sakura right here and now me gazing into her eyes."

"Will you marry me?" I said out loud to myself, playing the scene through my head over and over again. Those are the words she will hear me say, she will say yes to.

"So will you?" I heard a voice say from behind me ask and the boom of a gun go off.

AFTER

TTTT Hinata

"Hinata, You have time. You don't have to do this so soon." I walked past Neji, walking to his car.

"Father doesn't seem to think so." I yelled back to Neji. He got into the car. His face was a blank slate but I new he was angry.

"Thanks, but I'm already registered and I took the tour last week. It's time I get out."

Neji didn't ask to move down here with me and to baby sit me. I was such a burden.

"Your right," he paused stopping at a light and looking at me "P.E. will do you some good." he said pushing up his nose and puffing up his cheeks

"Your so evil!" I said letting a smile spread across my face "You'll pay for this."

I was already at his neck. The car swerving every where.

"HINATA!"

--

When we finally got to school Neji walked me to the door telling me to call him if I needed anything and he was off.

The first place I went to was my locker and hung up my bag. I was happy I didn't have to share and I already got my books the day I took the tour and I new where all my classes were.

All I needed to do was get through the day. Sounded easy enough.

I grabbed the book I needed for my first class and looked around. The school was much nicer then Konaha's. The people here looked a lot nicer then the ones there two. There was nothing to worry about.

So why did I feel this way. Like something wasn't right. Maybe…

"I'm not ready."

"What was that?" I heard someone say. It scared me at first, but it turned out that it was just some people talking to each other. I felt so dumb. I dropped my head quickly and started to walk toward my first class, but being the clumsy girl I am I walked right into a wall. I felt so pitiful. I take two steps and I'm already…

"Are you okay." I heard his voice making me jump. I looked up to see my so called wall.

"Oh," I stared up at him "sorry." He looked at me so weird. He almost looked scared.

"No, it was my fault." He quickly changed his face to a blank one bending down to help me up. Then picked up the little stuff I had dropped and handing it to me. It felt so weird letting him do that.

"Thanks," I said noticing that stare he had again "I got to go." I smiled and quickly walked away. He was giving me the creeps and the stares that everyone that past was giving me, didn't help.

All the way to my first period I got stared down on and when I finally got there I quickly went up to the teachers desk and started to introduce myself but was almost immediately interrupted

"I know who you are. Now will you be kind enough to take your seat right here." he said to me pulling out a seating guide and pointing out where he wanted me to sit.

"Yes, Mr. Sir?" I answered reading his name off my paper.

Weird.

Then started to walk to the seat he assigned to me.

It was in the back of the room and in the corner. As I walked I thought about how nice it was to sit there. No one would really notice me.

After I sat down I placed my stuff on my desk and got ready for the class, but when I looked up I could see every ones eyes on me. Why were they staring? I knew I was new but it was so obvious. Every eye in the room.

I was dead wrong about the back of the room being the best place, I was wrong about people looking nicer here and I was wrong about being ready.

I grabbed my bag to find my phone. Neji was just a call away but when I didn't find it I almost fainted. Did I leave it at home, did I leave it in Neji's car or…

I quickly got up. Did I lose it when I fell? But the bell got me I quickly sat down. My mind working over drive when I heard my new teacher.

"Go sit down in your seat now. I have already marked you tardy, Sasuke."

Sasuke? It finally dawned on me. In middle school Naruto and him were best friends, but for some reason he moved away.

I watched as he sat next to me. He seamed so stiff. He didn't look at me but instead at the teacher. He looked so angry.

Was he mad at him, was he mad at him for putting me next to him? No, he wouldn't have been so nice when I...well...fell and… I don't know I need to stop thinking. Stop, stop, STOP!

"…so lets review yesterdays homework." I was quickly went back on task and started taking notes on the questions they were reviewing.

After class I went to my looker and to my next class. A lot of the classes I had weren't even what I had wanted but it was no big deal or anything. So I introduced my self and sat where I was assigned and to my surprise Sasuke sat right next to me.

3rd

4th

Lunch-

I'm going to go insane! Why do I have every class with him? Why do I just happen to be assigned a seat next to him in every class? WHY!

"Well, no assigned seats here," I whispered stabbing my salad with my fork. "That's right. Hum!"

"Hi,"

I quickly took a glance at the guy. Going back to my salad.

"Can I sit here?" I heard him say. So I spat out a quick yeah.

I new I was being rude but I couldn't help my self.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked sliding my food off the table and into the garbage bin next to it.

"Long enough." Now I gave him a good look.

He was wearing the typical boys attire only all black with gray hair.

"Seems like it always is, huh?" I let out a tired giggle.

"True," he answered putting out his hand "I'm kabuto."

"I'm Hinata,"

Remember, Making friends is key when you come to a new school. "So what brings you here?"

"To tell you the truth, I always sit here." the fake smile I had on my face slowly drifted away. I guess I'm not making any new friends today.

"I could move if you want me to?" I said showing my anger a little.

"No, I'm actually new here to."

"Really? Did you get as many death glares as me?" I said in a joking way but we both new what I was talking about.

"No, but the only reason anyone is bugging you is because the weird stuff happening between you and Sasuke"

"Oh, let me guess." I started letting a smirk display on my face. I almost couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out before. I'm so slow today.

"Sasuke is the schools heart throb." This was way to much drama.

"Yeah?" I could tell he was a little confused.

"We know each other from middle school and it was the same then." his eyes widened and he leaned closer to me and whispering in my ear.

"Did he have a crush on you?"

"Why? You know never mind I need to go." I said getting up from my seat. Earning more stares. If that were possible.

I wasn't ready for school and this shit between Sasuke and me. Neji was right I need more time. I'm sick of these questions. I looked back at kabuto and saw him jump up after me

"So he did and if not then why was he acting so weird.. And…" that's when his little game was over. I looked at his smashed tape recorder on the floor.

My eyes stared in aw.

"Are you really new or were you just say all that?" I yelled. No the part about always sitting there was probably true. I could just imagine him sitting there alone. No one liked people who snooped.

"Sorry, but teachers here are tough and you're my solution."

I was so mad. I could feel my face heating up and I started to get dizzy. I couldn't take it anymore.

--

"Where am I?" I opened my eyes to see that I was laying down.

"Your in the nurses office. You just had a little fainting spell that's all?" I grabbed my head and sat up to see the principle with my records.

"Mr. Orochimaru, is that you?" I wasn't sure if it was really him or if I had more than just a 'little fainting spell'.

"Yes, and I am also the nurse here at Scale High." he answered me not taking his eyes off my records "You used to have these a lot, so I'm going to have you skip gym for a little while."

It wasn't that serious but I just nodded. Looking at the make up he wore on his face and for some reason the joker popped into my head.

"So, am I getting picked up." I said a little hopeful Neji would come and get me. Please God, just this once can you let this happen.

Please--

Please--

Please--

Please--

"No, your last period is gym and even if your not playing I want you to be present, and your father has been informed of this."

Should have known.

"Thanks a lot."

I went to my last period knowing Sasuke was going to be there and all eyes would be glaring at me, but I missed a lot so it only last a little while.

--

School was finally over! I rushed out to find Neji. He wasn't there yet and I sat and waited for him.

I waited and waited and by the time he came there were no more cars in the parking lot, but the wait was worth it. My whole mood lifted when I saw him.

I ran to his car and he climbed out to give me a hug.

"I missed you so much." I said not wanting to let him go.

"I missed you too and I heard about what happened to you at lunch today." I hugged him tighter. I just wanted to go home and forget about everything, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

BANG!!

Neji's car was smashed/merged with kabuto's. His camera still pointed in our direction.

He had the whole parking lot to move through. It's not like he didn't have enough room to move.

He jumped out his car and ran over to us.

"Sorry, don't worry I will pay for everything." he said in a calm voice

"Oh, and Hinata sorry about making you faint an all." he smiled at me. I wanted to hit or strangle him and I could tell Neji did to.

I wasn't sure if it was about the car or Kabuto causing the trouble for me today, but I didn't really care as long as he got his ass kicked. I watched Neji's teeth grind against each other and his fist bunch up tight. I just new he was going to beat the crap out of him but was supprised when they started to exchange insurance information.

"Do you need any help." I looked where the voice had come from and saw Sasuke in a big black truck.

I was going to say no, but Neji spoke first.

"Well yes, can I barrow your phone? I need to call a tow and my phone is in a little bit of a tangle" Neji pointed at the wreck behind him and Sasuke nodded bring out a purple phone with a butterfly sticker on the back of it.

Wait. That's my phone!

"Thanks," Neji said looking at him then at me. Searching my eyes for an answer. I wounder what signal I was sending off.

While Neji was on my phone. Me and Sasuke started playing eye tag. Every time I looked at him he look away and I did the same. I know it was stupid and childish and.. Did he just put sun glasses on! Cheater…

"They said they will not be able to get here until around seven" Neji said looking at Sasuke "Can you escort Hinata here home while I wait here for the tow to come?"

It's amazing how your attitude can change. At first all I wanted to do was hug and kiss Neji, but now I wanted to flat out kill him.

For all he new Sasuke could be a mask murderer. I mean look at him Neji!

"Sure." there is no way that he just said that.

I gave Neji a 'please don't do this to me' look but he didn't take any notice of it. I wanted him to see how scared I was. I didn't know why Sasuke never did anything to me to make me this way but his dark hair and pale skin didn't help.

"If I end up dead in a ditch some where I'm blaming you." I whispered so low that no one but me could hear it and climbed into the truck seeing Kabuto taking down notes from the corner of my eye. As Sasuke drove off I kept my eyes on Kabuto.

Then, before Neji was totally out of sight, I looked back to give him 'the look' one last time, but my eyes turned from death daggers to appreciative.

Neji always had a way of making me happy.

I watched as his fist made contact with Kabuto's face, catching him totally off guard.

"Where are we going?" I immediately sat straight up and looked at Sasuke. I almost forgot.

"Turn right at the next street." I said leaning against the window and crossing arms and legs.

We just sat there for a while until Sasuke spoke

"Why did you move?"

I had to think for a second. I looked down at my wrist a little bit of a scar left. How pitiful. Take the easy way out of everything don't you.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"I guess it doesn't." he said and me still showing him the way as we talked.

What did he except. I didn't know him enough to tell him that I my best friend was murdered right in front of me, I went suicidal, and that my father moved me here so he wouldn't have to deal with me. I didn't know anyone enough to tell them that.

"So what's up with this Kabuto kid?" I asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Bad driver."

"No," I laughed "I mean following people around with cameras and stuff."

"I don't really know much about him, but he in this journalism class and I hear that teacher has been riding every one about getting better stories."

"It seemed like he was trying to get more dirt on you then a story." I said letting out a laugh

"Oh," he sounded a little upset

"You can't blame him though. I mean what happened with every class is hard not to notice." I started "We don't even know each other. Well, except for middle school."

"Middle school? I don't remember you."

I never considered he wouldn't but I didn't talk much then.

"Turn here, I live in these apartment."

He drove up to mine and stopped.

"Thanks for the ride." I said about to climb out of his car

"Wait." I stopped and looked at him.

There was a long pause

"Bye Sasuke" I went to get out again and when I shut the door he started to talk

"I can pick you up in the morning." He said it so quickly I had to smile

"No thank you, I'm actually not coming to school tomorrow."

"Why not?"

I had to think about a while when I realized how stupid I was being. I already forgot the whole reason I was going in the first place.

Neji needed a break from me and to think that all day I was trying to do the exact opposite.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

--

For you people who read my first story. Yes I re-did it. I was being lazy and left out a lot of things that I shouldn't have and I wanted to change it a little/a lot. It's the same idea and plot but I changed the way things flow and why things happened to make it better.

Now for those of you who didn't read it before I hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. REVIEW


End file.
